Darkest Dungeons
by KiKi and Co
Summary: Ginny has an itch that she just can't scratch. Can Percy help her? WARNINGS FOR WEASLEYCEST


Darkest Dungeons

By KiKi and Co

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of J.K.Rowling's characters. Don't sue please.

Warnings: Adult themes, incestual relationship.

Pairing: Percy/Ginny

I managed to corner my brother shortly after dinner, and told him I wanted to talk to him, someplace private. When he asked me why, I put on my best pleading and embarrassed expression and told him it was _private_. He agreed to meet me about an hour later, and asked me where. I told him to meet me down in the dungeons, where I knew we wouldn't be overheard.

_It's happening again. Fix it, Perce? Please, fix it for me? I can't fix it by myself anymore. It's hurting me..._

_What are you talking about, Ginny?_

_This, Percy. I need you..._

_Oh god. Ginny... No, don't...someone will see us!_

Kneeling in front of him, I unzipped the front of his trousers, my hand making its way inside and wrapping gently around his growing hardness.

He shuddered at my touch, his eyes widening.

_Ginny, don't... Please, don't do this, not here. Someone could see._

_Who might see us here?_

_Snape's rooms are just down the corridor!_

_He's not here tonight. There's nobody but us, Percy, nobody but the two of us._

I freed him from his trousers, letting them start to slide downwards as I wrapped my fingers more firmly around his length, touching my tongue to the very tip. He shuddered, letting out a soft gasp. I took the whole head into my mouth then, my tongue brushing against it. He whimpered.

_This is wrong, Ginny. We shouldn't be doing this...oh!_

I had finished unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up, and I moved my mouth upwards to his nipple, flicking the other lightly with a fingernail. He moaned again, arching into my touch, leaning back against the wall behind him. I stood up again, taking his hands and placing them on my thighs, under my skirt, pulling them upwards slowly as I pressed myself to him. I let go of his hands, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to my mouth in a kiss. He pulled me closer, his hands on my bare arse, deepening the kiss, grinding us together. This time it was my turn to moan, to shiver with pleasure at the sensation of him rubbing against me through my skirt.

I pushed away gently, twisting to open the nearest door, and pushed him inside against the wall of the closet, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. I put his hands back under my skirt, kicking the door shut behind us.

_Take me... Please, let me... Oh god, Percy please!_

_So tight, god Ginny...why me? Oh god ohgod ohgod OHH!_

_Oh yes, Percy, big brother, god please, right there, oh god YES!_

_Ohhh... Fuck._

_Mmmmm._

Through our panting and rearranging I heard a sound in the corridor, and covered his mouth lightly with my fingertips.

_Listen._

"_Wonder what Potty will think of this, eh? His own best friend, caught on camera with another boy... Neville. What bad taste too."_

I heard Draco laugh.

Percy lunged for the door, but I grabbed him. Something fell from a shelf, clattering on the floor of the closet. The footsteps turned our direction.

_Shh!_

"_What have we here, boys?"_

The closet door opened, spilling light inside. I turned quickly to Percy, kissing him again, hiding his face from their view.

_Trust me._

Draco sneered. I pushed Percy back into the shadows as I turned.

"_Ginny Weasley. I should have guessed. What a slut... You take after your brothers, do you?"_

_Draco Malfoy. You are such an asshole. You must get it from your father. What do you care who my bed partners are, or where I choose to be with them? You're still a fucking virgin, Malfoy. You couldn't get a girl to save your life. So fuck off, and go play with your little friends in the showers, jerk._

I slammed the door in his stunned face. Percy looked at me like I had lost my mind. I shrugged, and pressed my lips to his again softly.

_Then again, _I_ was a virgin up until about ten minutes ago._

_Oh god._

_I love you, Perce. Do it again sometime?_

I gave him a coy, coquettish look through my eyelashes, with a little smile on my lips that implied a statement rather than a question.

_Oh god... No. No, we will not do this again. Ever._

_Are you sure?_

I kissed him again, feeling him harden against my leg.

_I'm su-... Oh. Do that again... Yess..._

_Mmmmm._

THE END


End file.
